Stanley: The Little Dragon
Stanley: The Little Dragon is the 1987 American computer-animated musical fantasy comedy-adventure film directed by John Lasseter, executive produced by Steven Spielberg, John Lasseter, George Lucas, Pete Docter, Kathleen Kennedy, and Frank Marshall, produced by Amblin Entertainment, and released theatrically on November 27, 1987 by Universal Pictures. Film Summary A young cute purple dragon named Stanley sets out to free his dragon buddies, after they had fallen victim to the villainous uncle, Joe, who has turned them into crystals. Plot In the Hidden World, a pride of dragons rule over the kingdom after their massacre with the human race. Maggie presents the Leader's newborn youngest son, Stanley, to the gathering dragons. The Leader, after returns for the hunt, shows Stanley the Hidden World and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship, which connects all living things. The Leader's younger brother, Uncle, covets the throne and plots to eliminate the Leader and Stanley, so he may become the Alpha dragon. He tricks Stanley and his sister Cynder into exploring a forbidden dragons' graveyard, where they are attacked by the carnivorous trolls led by Moe. The Leader is alerted about the incident by Maggie, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Stanley, the Leader forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Stanley. Years later, Stanley is now grows up as a teenager, only to be kidnapped by Uncle. In a scheme to oust the Leader as alpha dragon, Uncle insists that Stanley complete a rite of passage which Stanley mistakes for a talent contest. It is actually a fighting contest, and the Leader tricks him into choosing the strongest dragon as his opponent, resulting in Stanley's humiliating defeat. Faced with the duty of banishing his son, the Leader relinquishes his title as alpha and Uncle takes over it, and kills the Leader with a spear, after the latter angrily accuses his son of their predicaments. Stanley manage to free Kevin from the dungeon through a duel with two hungry trolls and he flies to the castle, but is too late, as Uncle bursts in, revealing to Kevin his plan to kill all the humans into crystals and turn all the dragonkind into crystals. Realizing his mistake, Kevin races after Stanley back to Hidden World, and confronts Uncle, demanding him to undo the spell. Uncle instead refuses and transforms into the huge monster, and a battle ensues with Uncle overpowering Kevin. Stanley and his brothers return Kevin's bow to him, and Pyro, who has also escaped the dungeon, provides Kevin with a single arrow. Kevin catches and fires the arrow into Uncle's heart, killing him. Afterwards, the Leader returns to life, and takes over the kingship, makes Maggie his queen. With the Hidden World restored to its usual state, the Leader and Maggie continuing the circle of life. Cast *John Leguizamo as Stanley, a diminuitive dragon who is the younger brother of Spyro and Cynder. *Justin Long as Spyro The Dragon *Jonah Hill as Sparx *Felicia Day as Cynder the Dragon *Neil Patrick Harris as Hunter *Harry Shearer as Joe, Stanley's greedy and hateful uncle *Russell Brand as Sgt James Byrd *Hugh Jackson as Agent 9 *Danny McBride as Bentley *Tony Hawk as Flame *Christina Ricci as Ember *James Corden as The Professor *Antonio Banderas as Ripto *David Koechner as Gnasty Gnorc Production In 1987 Don Bluth had plans for a 1987 animated film titled Stanley: The Little Dragon however was canclled in order to make Secret of NIHM. Years Later Spielberg revived the Stanley project and gave it to Dreamworks Release Soundtrack #"Ride" - Bob Hoskins #"Wicked Garden" - Harry Shearer #"Bang Bang" - Nathan Lane #"That's What I Like" - Angela Lansbury #"Dragostea Din Tei" - Pat Musick #"A Theory of a Dead Man" - Tim Allen #"Timber" - The Blind Boys of Alabama Reception Trivia Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer transcripts Music Release The film was released in theaters on July 20, 2004. Home media Category:Movies Category:1987 Category:Don Bluth films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Animated Films Category:Musical Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films about Dragons Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films